Birthday Bath
by mamadoom823
Summary: Just a quick AoiXUruha oneshot. Fluffy kisses involved. I'm still new to writing fanfics so please comment. I do not own either Aoi or Uruha.


Birthday Bath

Even thought it was early in June the days were already getting hot. Aoi was glad that they would be leaving the city for a few days this weekend. It would be Uruha's birthday and they were going on a retreat together. Everything was packed and ready to leave in the morning. Aoi had one surprise that the other guitarist was going to love. He smile to himself as he left their apartment to gather everything for the evening ahead.  
He stopped at the post office to pick up everything he had ordered for the bathroom. It was the one room that Uruha was never satisfied with, no matter how many times he decorated it. Aoi had been online a few weeks ago when he had seen the items in the boxes displayed. At once he knew that the honey blonde would love this. Next he went to the bakery and picked up the cake. It was a triple chocolate confection, the icing was purple with ducks and butterflies adorning it. His final stop was Uruha's favorite restaurant for dinner to go. This was going to be a night to remember for both of them.  
Once he got home he put the food in the kitchen and hurried to hide the boxes under the bathroom sink. He didn't want his lover to see them or else he would feel compelled to open them. He went back to the kitchen and set the cake out on the counter. Then he placed dinner on plates as neatly as he could, wanting to impress the younger man. After setting the meal at the table and lighting candles he went in search of the soon to be birthday boy. He found him napping in the bedroom cuddled up with the oversized stuffed purple duck that Aoi had given him on Valentine's Day. Another smile spread across the raven haired guitarists face at the sight. He crept over to the bed and resisted the urge to climb in and replace the duck. Kneeling down he softly shook Uruha's shoulder and called his name. Sleepy eyes blinked up at him as the other man woke up. "There you are," Uruha said with a smile. "Where have you been all afternoon?"  
"I had a few errands to run before we leave tomorrow. Come on out and eat. I've got a special treat for you."  
"Another? Our vacation together is already more than enough of a present for me."  
"It's your birthday so I'm allowed to spoil you a little. Let's go before it gets cold."  
Aoi took his hands and helped him out of bed, tugging him impatiently to the dining table. Uruha gave a squeal of delight when he saw what was waiting for him. They talked about the trip as they ate dinner and finished with the rich dessert. "Why don't you watch some tv while I run you a bath?" Aoi suggested. "Oh I could get used to being spoiled," Uruha purred.  
Aoi dropped a kiss on his lovers head as he walked towards the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and started running the water. He added some scented oil to the water and pulled out the boxes. As quickly as he could he pulled down all the linens currently in use. New ones went up in their place. Next came the countertop items and garbage pail. The rug and wall art followed and finally a few little items to tie it all together.  
He checked the water temperature and shut off the tap. A quick check assured him that all the old decor was indeed down. He put the boxes that now held the multihued circles in the music room. He called to Uruha and waited for him in the hall. He covered the taller man's eyes with one hand before leading him into the bathroom.  
"What do you think?" he asked removing his hand.  
"Oh. My. God. Thisisthebestbirthdaypresentever!" Uruha gasped as his hands brushed over everything the raven had just put up.  
There were rubber ducks everywhere. On the shower curtain, towels and rug. Shaped soaps and canisters lined the counter. They were all over the walls and everything else in the room. There were even several of them in every color floating merrily in the steaming bath. Uruha turned and grabbed the older man in a tight hug. He placed kisses all over Aoi's pinkened face. As he climbed into the bath he decided that he would have to come up with something very special for his raven's next birthday. 


End file.
